The Cow Tipper
'''Warning: '''The following story is fake and should not be taken as fact, so please do not actually worry about the Cow Tipper coming and killing you in the night. This story was made up for your viewing pleasure. Chapter 1 - Aydio Aydio.. oh Aydio. He was too good for our sorrowful world. Aydio had.. always been a nice guy. He loved giving new players stuff to start off with, like leather armor, wooden weapons, and crafting tables, and had a strong taste for music, always being ready to voice his opinion on the game's music discs. His skin was simple; it had the appearance of a note block with large, "cute" green eyes wearing black headphones. Aydio was very nice, even to anyone. Heck, I even think he'd treat Herobrine with respect. Actually, me, him, and one of my friends, Doefeather44, actually had made a small "community" to stop Minecraft toxicity. It was very small and stood zero chance to the vocal majority of Minecraft-ing buttholes, but we had a blast making it. That was until we met one fiend who changed us forever; the Cow Tipper. Chapter 2 - The Cow Tipper The Cow Tipper, at first, seemed to be a normal server. He joined one of our favorite servers, whom which was called Piecraft, out of nowhere, and despite seemingly being very new, was very good. He learned how to play very quickly, and made amazing haunted houses which could send chills down your spine with seemingly impossible redstone. He was so good that once, an admin, named JameyTheTV83, asked him how he got so good, and he only replied with "I don't know." Throughout most of the year he joined, it was normal. However, when one of the admins, MermaidAngel33 left Minecraft to do to stress and anxiety, Cow Tipper started to become scarily toxic. He would always, and I mean ALWAYS do anything to prove to the others he was the "rightful player" to become the next admin. He would constantly show off, constantly killing and slaughtering any monster he could find, pushing his building skills to the limits, and making horrifically scary "statues" to show to the public. And by statues, I mean surprisingly realistic depictions of cows being brutally murdered, enslaved, killed and skinned. Even the other admins were becoming scared of him. Eventually, it came the time the ban hammer had to have risen. After five grueling days of Cow Tipper's constant indirect boasts, JameyTheTV finally banned the Cow Tipper for his mind-bending gory pixel art, which was HIGHLY not safe for work. That turned out to be a worse decision then what Jamey thought. Chapter 3 - Cow Tipper's Return It was a "normal" day when he returned; the sun was shining, birds were singing, and Aydio and I were playing Minecraft. Doefeather44 ended up getting the admin position, and starting jokingly calling himself "Doestar44" since he was "leader now." Aydio and I found it pretty funny. But anyway, it seemed to be any normal day in Minecraft when we suddenly came across a cow, which was a lucky encounter (or so we thought at the time), for Aydio had actually been looking for a cow. So, he took out some wheat to lure the cow. Strangely, it didn't move a muscle. So, he tried putting it on a lead. As soon as Aydio moved a step, it broke free. Aydio was getting a little annoyed now, so he dug a small pit and tried to punch the cow into it. The cow was flung back by the punch, but right before it could fall into the pit, the pit closed off by itself as the cow started to flicker between the normal cow skin and the mooshroom's skin. Aydio backed up a bit. "Woah, what's with that cow?" he typed in chat. "Don't know, man." I replied. Suddenly the cow started shaking. "DO NOT ADDRESS ME LIKE THAT!" it roared in the chat. "I AM YOUR FUTURE ADMIN! BOW TO ME!" Aydio stepped back a bit. "Ummmm.. who are you? Are you using.. a hack or something?" "THIS IS NO HACK!" the creature spat. "THIS IS MY DISGUISE! YOU WILL REGRET CALLING ME THAT!" The cow hopped, and Aydio disappeared. An ear-piercing scream burst out of my speakers, so loud it prompted me to cover my ears. "What was that?" I stuttered into chat. "YOUR DOOM." the "cow" replied. Suddenly, the cow shred open, like a knife cutting through butter. Pixel blood gushed out of its wounds as a horrific.. thing rose from it's wound. Its skin was like shadows, it's mouth was as jagged as a mountain. Its tongue, blue as vanes, hung out of its mouth, and blood could be seen on it. But the scariest thing about it was the username that hung over its head, which read "THE COW TIPPER." "Tipper?! You're back???" I typed into chat, "How did you--" Before I could even enter in my sentence, the creature replied with "SILENCE, MORTAL. YOU FAILED TO MAKE ME ADMIN, SO THIS IS HOW I'LL END YOU." Silhouettes of cows whom had been ripped apart, bloody gashes appearing all over their body as blood poured from her systems flashed through my eyesight. I felt cold breathing on my neck. I grew woozy and blacked out. (W.I.P.) Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Demonic